my_theme_park_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayside School Tour
History In 2017, the company started making a tour through Wayside School. They did the same thing of what they did in the other one. It has some animatronics but no screens and 3D are in It. It also has special effects like water, smell, fire, and smoke. They were going to make some dizzy effects but it has safety to it. There is no vehicle. Queue You will get inside of the first floor. You wait in line for a tour guide. Then you will find the tour guide and go with them on all the ride. The Wayside school looks the same but with a banner saying "Welcome Guests or Monkeys". You will begin your tour. Tour The tour guide tells you that this will be a great adventure. They also say that they should not worry about the heights because the building looks like you are at the top of the world. The tour guide stops between the 1st and 3rd floor. She says that students are in class so they wouldn't be disturbed. Then at the left side, there are kids screaming and playing around. The tour guide keeps going. They went up to the 5th floor. The tour guide says that they might enter the room. When they were about to, a huge explosion occurs, making smoke effect. A kid says "Sorry" and closes the door. The tour guide just looks at the door and never said anything. They went up to the 9th floor. The tour guide now says that they are now entering this room. They enter the room and see all the stuff. There are things happening. There is a bird getting slammed to the window, gargling acid, and doors opening and closing. The tour guide tells you that they are going. They go ul to the 12th floor. Then Mr. Kidswatter says in the speaker that there is a huge lion on the loose and if everyone finds it, its too late. The tour guide gets nervous and tells everyone to calm. Then some kids can be heard screaming up the other floor. The tour guide says that they have to check it out. The tour guide looks at the next floor but there was nothing. They tell everyone that it was just nothing. They all went to the 19th floor. The tour guide says there is nothing about the 19th floor because there is no 19th floor. She says that if you hit that wooden door, you might see Mrs. Zarves...there is no Mrs. Zarves. Then fire started to come out of the 19th floor, making fire effect. The tour guide immediatly kept on going. They went up to the floor where the pool is. The tour guide says that they better be careful because they might fall into the water. Then the pool water started to explode, making water effect and smoke coming out. They kept on going and went to the floor where Ms. Mush is. The tour guide says that you don't have to eat the mushroom suprise. Then the tour guide yells for Ms. Mush. A human-like Ms. Mush says that if anyone wants some mushroom suprise. She gets out a pot of it and takes out a whole of it. It smelled like grape jelly and cabbage. Then the tour guide says that they don't have time now. Ms. Mush shrugs and goes back to the kitchen. They went up all the way to the 30th floor until a roar started to come. The tour guide gets scared and tells everyone that its okay. Then another roar was heard. They went to the door of Mrs. Jewels. Suddenly a locker opens and a huge animatronic lion comes out. The tour guide gets scared that they told everyone to go down to the 1st floor. They made it all the way down. The tour guide was sorry they didn't went inside the room. Then a video comes with Mrs. Jewels class telling them that it was okay and they hope they see them again. The video ends. The tour guide thanks you for coming and tells you to enjoy the park. You will exit out. You might see the huge lion inside a pet catcher's truck. After Tour You can go to the Wayside: 3D, Ms. Mush's Cafeteria, or the Lost and Found.